


Stay

by Boba_Milk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lesson 19 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Sobbing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, comfort ship go brr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: Just weeks before the Exchange Program ends, Asmodeus drags Solomon out for a drink at his favorite bar.Or-A rewrite of part of Lesson 19 but with Solodeus because Comfort Ship go BRR
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Its just a short rewrite of a few of the parts from canon-It shouldn't be too long of a fic  
> Word count: 2578 Words  
> Me: *surprised pikachu face*  
> Anyways this was really fun to write and I think it turned out decently-Though everytime I write Solomon I feel like I write him a bit differently or slightly ooc 😔
> 
> I’ll get back to writing Danganronpa content eventually i promise hjbhjvghv for now yall get a mass amount of Obey Me! content because it’s been making me :) lately

“So…”

Solomon stopped in his tracks with a sigh, shifting the book he was reading as he walked under his arm.

“Lo…!”

He stumbled backwards with a soft, amused smile as Asmodeus tackled him from the front,” _ MON!” _ The demon grinned, wrapping his arms around the sorcerer’s shoulders and giggling mischievously,”Look who I ran into~!”

Solomon sighed softly, running his fingers through the boy’s light brown hair,”Hello Asmo.”

Asmodeus hummed warmly, giggling as he clung to the white haired boy. He was dressed in a soft black crop top patterned with cherries and a pair of black jean shorts, a loose red hoodie sliding off his shoulders as he tapped his fingers against Solomon’s back,”So~ What's Up? Heading home~?”

The human let his arms slide down to the demon’s waist, gently holding him close as he let out an amused hum,”I was considering it. And you?”

“Hm~? Me?” Without warning, Asmodeus suddenly jolted back, grasping Solomon’s hands tightly in his own,”Oh I am  _ so  _ glad you asked~! I was actually about to ask you on a little date!”

That would explain the outfit and the way the Avatar of Lust tackled him on sight-although that wasn't unusual either way. The sorcerer chuckled softly, running his thumb over Asmodeus’s hand as the demon held his,”Oh?”

The brunet leaned closer, still holding the white haired boy’s arm close to him as he purred with a taunting tone to his voice,”Well? How about it? Let’s hang out!”

Solomon let out a soft sigh before nodding in amusement,”If you insist…Sounds great.”

Asmodeus nearly beamed, smiling brightly as he tugged on Solomon’s arm to drag him behind the demon,”You really are too cute, Solomon! Come on, I already have a place in mind! You’ll love it!”

The sorcerer nodded with a soft sigh and smile as he let the demon drag him along,”I’m sure I will.”

* * *

Asmodeus purred, leaning against the bar table as he twirled the empty shot glass between his fingers,”This is one of my favorite places to drink…What do you think?” His peach eyes trailed over to the human seated next to him, smiling playfully,”It's nice, isn't it?”

Solomon nodded and drank from his own glass with a steady hum,”It's peaceful. I was expecting somewhere louder.”

The demon giggled softly, tapping his painted nails against the bar,”Nice atmosphere, good drinks, of course.” He ran his tongue over the edge of the small glass he was playing with, eyes narrowing childishly at Solomon,”And it also has amazing private rooms in the back~! They’re useful for when you  _ really  _ hit it off with someone and want to maybe  _ do things you probably shouldn’t _ , you see.”

The white haired sorcerer chuckled quietly, letting the demon continue,”Oh! Once we actually rented out the entire bar for a  _ special  _ private party! The entire building was our own giant private room,” Asmodeus licked his lips with a playful hum,”We all did such  _ naughty things all night long _ ~”

After a moment, Asmodeus blinked and turned to properly face Solomon with a soft smile,”Ooh~ Sorry! Am I talking about myself a little too much?”

The human shook his head slightly, leaning forward to rest his chin on his knuckles as he held his now empty glass in his fingers,”Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.”

Asmodeus giggled, the demon’s smile growing,”Well then~! I suppose I’ll just keep going!” The brunet hummed warmly, a light pink having begun to flush over his cheeks as his eyes lidded ever-so-slightly,”Hmm…I’m starting to feel a bit tipsy. It's nice…”

Solomon blinked slightly, his amused smirk spreading as he tilted his head,”What is?”

“Being able to spend time together like this…” He huffed rolling his eyes,”We normally always have someone there to bother us, like my brothers or our classmates.”

“Or Simeon and the Chihuahua?”

That made Asmodeus’s softy smile spread a bit, letting out a small, quick amused chuckle as he nodded,”Mhmm~ We don’t get this very often.”

The white haired boy closed his eyes with a slight nod of amusement, holding out his shot glass for the bartender to refill it as he enjoyed the silence between the two. It was peaceful, the only noise the faint talking of the other customers and Asmodeus’s soft humming.

After a moment the brunet’s humming shifted from the soft, peaceful tone to one of deep thought,”You know…I used to always put myself first. I’ve always loved myself above everyone else. But lately…”

Solomon hummed in his curiosity, encouraging the demon to go on further. It took a surprisingly long moment before Asmodeus took his bait, continuing softly,”Sometimes I find myself wanting to put  _ you  _ first. Where I would normally think about myself…I see you there,” He giggled quietly, looking up at Solomon with a soft smile,”What do you think?”

The human finished his shot glass once more, a deep hum escaping his throat,”That doesn’t sound like you, Asmo.”

Asmodeus nodded with a stern huff,” _ Exactly _ ! It isn’t like me  _ at all _ to think like that,” Then, the Avatar of Lust’s expression shifted into a childish, playful grin as his eyes trailed back to the sorcerer seated next to him,”I’d  _ really  _ like it if you could tell me you loved me. More than anyone else! If you did that it would confirm that I really  _ am  _ the best!”

Solomon snorted softly, huffing in amusement as Asmodeus perked up again, laughing cheerfully and standing up playfully with his arms against the table to support him,”So here’s my idea! You better listen up because it’s a good one! You and I should have a drinking contest!”

The white haired boy blinked, smiling in his confusion,”Oh?”

Asmodeus sat back down, kicking his legs back and forth childishly,”If  _ you lose _ , You have to say, ‘I love you, Asmo! More than anyone else!’! And if  _ I win _ , I get to kiss you over and over and  _ over again  _ to my heart's content! Sounds good, right~?”

Solomon sighed and leaned against the table, resting his chin on his knuckle once more,”Alright, why not. You’re on.”

Asmodeus’s grin only grew, arm shooting up,” _ Barkeep _ ~! Two extra large horns of Demonus please! The extra strong stuff if you will!”

Solomon huffed in amusement, glancing at Asmodeus with a playful smirk,”Let the competition begin.”

The demon purred warmly, tongue swiping over his lips,”Just so you know, I’m not about to let you beat me~”

* * *

Asmodeus buried his face in his arms against the bar, grumbling with a long, overly strung out whine,”I don't get it… _ Howwwwww _ ?”

Solomon did his best to hold in a snicker,”Hm?”

The demons cheeks were bright red, ears burning as he hid his face,”I’ve never lost…! Never ever ever…!” He shifted his head slightly to look up at Solomon with his pout more than obvious in his peach colored eyes,”How can you still be fine after drinking so much?”

The human sipped from his glass with an amused hum, leaning forward with a smug smirk spread across his face,”Hm…~ Ready to throw in the towel?”

The brunet whined, tucking his head in his arms again with a groan,”Yeah…yeah I am…I give up.”

The sorcerer snickered in his victory with a playful smile, finishing off his glass contently until he heard a soft sniffle come from the drunk demon,”Asmo?”

Asmodeus let out a weak sob, sniffling as he ran his hands messily through his hair, face hidden against the table,”...It's not  _ fairrrrrrr _ ! I don’t want you to go back…!” He looked up at the white haired boy, his own light brown hair a mess and makeup rolling down his face as tears were building up in his eyes,”Don’t go back to the human world, Solomon…Don’t do it…Stay here!”

Solomon blinked in surprise, opening his arms out as Asmodeus threw himself against him. The demon wrapped his arms around Solomon’s shoulders and dug his face against the human’s chest. The brunet’s body shook with the emotion that began building up inside him, tears starting to pour down his cheeks,”Please…Stay with me…Stay in the Devildom! Stay forever! I don’t want you to go back…I don’t want you to leave me…!”

The white haired boy wrapped his arms around the trembling demon, holding him close and rubbing circles against Asmodeus’s back,”Asmodeus…”

The Avatar of Lust’s body hitched as he let out a loud hic between his sobs, grasping tightly at the back of Solomon’s turtleneck,”Please…Don’t leave me…I-If you need a place to stay you c-can stay with us…! I’ll make space in my room for your stuff! M-My beds big enough for two…! Stay forever…”

“ _ Asmodeus _ . Look at me.”

Asmodeus felt a warm rush run over his body, head snapping up at the command as his body hitched painfully with overpowering emotions. His face was a mess of tears and running makeup, eyes puffy from his sobbing. Solomon’s eyes narrowed warmly, using a hand to make sure the demon’s head didn’t drop again. He ran a pale finger against the boy’s face, brushing a tear away. Then, without warning, he captured Asmodeus’s lips with his own and ran a comforting hand through the demon brothers hair.

The brunet moaned into the kiss gently, pulling away a moment later and staring at him with flushed cheeks and a dumbfounded expression. After a moment he smiled weakly, burying his face against the crook of Solomon’s neck,”Just one kiss…and I feel like I’ve died and gone back to the Celestial Realm!” He closed his eyes and tightened his grip against the human’s shirt, speaking with genuine honesty,”I love you, Solomon…I love you more than anything!”

Solomon let out a deep sigh, holding Asmodeus’s still trembling form against him as he ran his fingers through the demon’s soft light brown hair. He sprinkled kisses over the Avatar of Lust’s forehead, humming gently,”I love you, too, Asmo…”

Asmodeus nodded weakly, shifting to rest his chin on Solomon’s shoulder as his smile slowly fell,”Don’t go…Don’t you dare…go anywhere Solo…mon…”

The sorcerer opened his mouth to speak only to sigh as a faint, quiet snore escaped from the demon laying against him. He shifted in the way he sat to move Asmodeus onto his lap, holding him close.

“I knew it.” He looked up to see Satan walking over, the blonde sighing,”I figured I’d find him here.”

Solomon sighed before humming with a smirk, keeping his arms wrapped around the younger demon brother as he looked up at the elder,”Here for a drink as well, Satan?”

Satan sighed, shaking his head,”No, of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. I waited at home for Asmo but he didn’t arrive so I came looking for him,” the Avatar of Wrath then smiled in his amusement, walking over to gently ruffle his brother’s hair as the Avatar of Lust’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Asmodeus sniffled and let out an annoyed grumble, swatting at the fourth born’s hand. Satan only laughed softly and shook his head,”I take it Asmo challenged you to a drinking contest? I’ve never seen him loose to one before. Are human’s immune to the effects of Demonus?”

Solomon narrowed his eyes in annoyance as Asmodeus grumbled, speaking in a harsh, yet soft tone to the fifth born,”Don’t throw up on me.” The human then looked up at the chuckling blonde demon with a sigh,”I’d assume so. It seems that way anyways.”

Satan laughed in amusement as Asmodeus let out a quiet sob,”Looks like this turned out to be a real disaster for you, huh Asmo?”

Solomon sighed and chuckled slightly as Asmodeus let out a sob and shifted to sit back in his original seat, leaning backwards against the bar counter so he wouldn't fall.

After a moment of watching his brother’s drunken suffering, the blonde sighed and brushed his hand against his chin,”Well, whatever. I’ll take Asmo home.”

The white haired human watched silently with an unreadable expression as the older demon brother tried to pick up the groaning, squirming younger brother. After a long moment Solomon sighed, nearly snarling as he placed an arm under Asmodeus’s knees and another under his shoulders, quickly scoping him up and holding him against his chest,”I’ll take him back with me.”

Satan blinked before huffing in amusement and nodding, turning to leave,”Have fun with that.”

Asmodeus laid in his arms with a blank, surprised expression before giggling and rolling over to wrap his arms around his sorcerer and hiding his face into the white haired man’s chest.

* * *

Solomon dropped a grumbling Asmodeus onto his bed with a huff, causing the boy to roll over onto his side and start whining about being dropped. The white haired human sighed tiredly, yawning before stepping into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth and a bathrobe. Asmodeus would throw a fit if he woke up how he was now.

He came back out and sat on his knees on the floor, helping Asmodeus sit up on the bed as he slid his hoodie off. He folded up the red fabric and set it to the side. The brunet hummed, reaching to absentmindedly run a hand through Solomon’s soft white hair. The sorcerer hummed and wiped the ruined makeup off the demon’s face.

Asmodeus swayed his legs with a whine as Solomon stood back up to set the rag to the side. The human chuckled at the boy’s pout before slipping off the demon’s shoes and set them down by the bed, pulling off Asmodeus’s croptop with a hum.

The Avatar of Lust fell back with a playful hum and giggle as the sorcerer carefully removed his shorts,”Ooh  _ Solomon _ ~! Are you that desperate~?”

Solomon rolled his eyes, humming as he forced the beyond drunk Asmodeus to sit up once more,”Not now, Asmobaby…”

Asmodeus’s already flushed features burned a brighter red, eyes widening softly at the sweetly spoken pet name as Solomon slipped an overly soft bathrobe onto his thin frame. The human leaned forward and brushed the demon’s hair away from his face, kissing his forehead before letting the demon brother collapse back onto the bed.

The white haired boy stretched and neatly folded the brunet’s clothing before setting it down on the bathroom counter. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, changing into his own pajamas before joining Asmodeus in the bedroom once more.

The demon had curled up under the blankets, laying on his side with his arm tucked under his head as he visibly struggled to stay awake. Solomon sighed deeply and turned off the lights, joining Asmodeus under the blankets.

Asmodeus blinked softly, before suddenly wrapping himself around Solomon tightly, legs entangling with the human’s. Solomon hummed and wrapped his arms around his demon’s waist, pulling him up against him with a soft huff as he rested his chin on Asmodeus’s head.

The drunken demon nuzzled his face against the crook of the sorcerer’s neck, letting out a quiet sniffle of a sob,”…Solomon?”

He ran a comforting hand through the boy’s light brown hair,”Hm?”

Asmodeus sniffled, breath hitching weakly as he closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks once more,”Stay here Solomon…Stay with me…Please…” he began nodding off as Solomon hummed deeply, letting out a soft sigh,”…Stay…”


End file.
